


Clucking: A Turkey ABO

by ItsTheClimb



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: ABO, Alpha!Tony, But Also Funny, Crack, I spent a lot of time researching the mating habits of wild turkeys, Kinda, M/M, Omega!Steve, This is weird, idk what to tell you, so i'm posting it, turkeys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 19:50:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10498275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsTheClimb/pseuds/ItsTheClimb
Summary: My friend and I were talking about ABO and what it would be like if the base tropes weren't based on a wolf/dog, but on some other animal. I got dared to write a sexy turkey ABO. This is that fic.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LeftyLoosy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeftyLoosy/gifts).



> I blame Melissa. This was 82% her fault. And now this is my first posted fic. JFC. 
> 
> I don't even know what to say. Thank you? Sorry? 
> 
> In any case, comments and kudos are appreciated! But if this isn't your cup of tea, no need to be rude. We're all just having fun here. :)

Steve’s breath caught as the alphas lined up in front of him. They immediately began puffing up their chests and waving their arms, spinning and stomping as they put on the glorious dance as old as their civilization itself. The other omegas with Steve watched them with a critical eye, carefully judging the fitness of the different toms, trying to pick out the best mate before the other hens in order to get the best share of his seed. 

Steve was less concerned with picking out what others might consider the best alpha of the bunch. He already had his eyes set on the tom he wanted. It was unusual to take a mate based on anything besides fitness, as their kind was inclined towards polygamy, with the strongest alphas getting the most mates, rather than monogamy. But Steve was thought of as strange for more reasons than this and he was firmly decided in his choice. 

Tony was not most hens' first choice, because even as smart as he was, he tended to be seen as eccentric, a fact that was not overcome by his strange ideas and experiments. Steve didn’t care though. As crazy as it was, he knew that this was the only alpha he wanted to father his poults. 

He went up in front of Tony and felt a chirp bubble up from his chest, blushing as he saw how his tom puffed up for him and began to dance harder as Steve slowly lowered himself down to crouch in front of him in a child’s pose with his rear facing Tony. The tom started to gobble softly as he gently stepped up on top of Steve’s back to continue his dance. 

Steve raised his head, carefully spreading his arms out and behind him to help steady both himself and his soon-to-be mate. He could feel his cloaca starting to open as Tony continued his actions, splitting the usually completely smooth skin between his legs. He stayed steady though, as he needed to wait for his tom to spill his seed before they could be joined. 

At last, Tony gave a more violent rock, and it was time. His arms dropped from where they had been gesticulating in the dance to fall over Steve’s arms, knitting their fingers together as his head also fell, pointing down so their necks formed a cross as Tony’s straight neck pressed against Steve’s arched one. Finally, without moving his feet from Steve’s back, he dropped and twisted his pelvis so that the brimming cloaca between his own legs came into contact with Steve’s as Steve helpfully tilted his hips up to aid their joining. As their cloacas crashed together, Steve could not help but squawk as he felt Tony force his hips to arch even more, putting pressure on his developing eggs; Tony’s channel pushed his own to open wider as Tony’s sperm flowed into him. 

Once the first gush of spend was inside him, Tony started gently rocking his hips, encouraging the rest of it to enter Steve. The rocking also forced his sperm deeper inside Steve, running around their eggs, fertilizing them and making them shift inside the omega, causing him to sigh in pleasure. 

Eventually there was no more Tony could give him, and Steve jerked himself up so that he was kneeling, knocking Tony off of him as he continued to scramble to his legs, the sudden shift in the position of his hips forcing his cloaca shut. Tony puffed himself up to his full size, his cloaca slowly closing, chest pushed out as he celebrated his successful propagation. 

Steve smiled to himself as he walked away, cooing softly and looking for a place to build their nest. He would rest as their eggs finished developing, and then he would be able to lay them slowly over the course of almost two weeks, every new day where he laid proving to all the other hens that they had chosen poorly and that his tom was more fertile and worthy than any of the other alphas they had chosen. 

And when a month or so later he would be surrounded by their (he mentally crossed his fingers) eleven poults, he would settle in to raise them until he could return to their sire the next season and begin the dance all over again.


End file.
